Embodiments relate to medical devices and methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to hand-held or mounted single or multiple insertion, single or multiple excisional devices and corresponding methods for vascular clearing and restoration applications. Embodiments further relate to improvements over currently used chronic total occlusion removal systems, specifically in providing minimally invasive and more widely capable reliable cardio-vascular excisional devices and methods.